Ally Ambarsan
Allegro Ally Enndolyn Ambarsan Beauxbatons Student Hogwarts Student, Ravenclaw First Year History "My birthday is on August 27th, 2009 and I am a bastard child. A randy scotsmen had a thing for my mum, so, voila, me, Ally Enndolyn was conceived! I haven't got a clue how they met. Maybe a business trip, maybe they were just old friends from school, or an on-off relationship. I never asked, and to this day, I still have no desire to know." "I used to like to think it was some big, romantic ordeal. As tragic as it was sweet. Really dumb of little, 7 year old Ally, I know. My mum wouldn't shut up about the stories I would fabricate when I was dumb, 7 year old Ally. Apparently I used to think a younger version of my father, like, at 20, met my mum beachside as she was playing the violin - She has never played an instrument - and it was insta-love. Unfortunately, they had both been betrothed to other people that they hated - I cannot confirm nor deny their questionable choice in spouses - and were never to see eachother again. Alas, true love strikes again! 15 years later, my mother would be playing classical music on her fire escape, to mingle with the sounds of traffic - I'm sure my mother made it sound more and more poetic with each retelling - and my father recognized the notes. He looked up, when she had finished her drabble, and the recognition was instant. They planned to marry the next day, but were torn apart yet again." "Yeah. I bet they met at some sleazy concert and decided Allegro was an intelligent name over the phone, 4 weeks after." "One would say that my existence was doubly scandalous as both parties were, indeed, married, and would continue to be by some twisted miracle. It was no secret that I was of no relation to Ian, however, he decided not to dissolve the marriage for the sake of his children; Polly and Derek were always emotionally fragile. Occasionally Duncan would find himself in Scotland and stop by for a visit. As I got older, he insisted on seeing me regularly. I was loved. You might not believe that, since my mum sent me off to a lady I'm not even related to and hardly know, but she did. I wouldn't dare say 'does' ever since my dad kicked the bucket, but she did." "I lived a pretty sheltered life, but I knew I was magic, unlike the other end of the family. I tried to get the details, but my dad could see through me pretty easily - 'Until you go to boarding school.' was always his answer. My mum was no better about it either, 'Honey. You're special, and that's not a bad thing,' in response to a rapidly healing scrape. I got wind that it might be supernatural, but they somehow thought that by not telling me anything, I wouldn't want to brag." "He, my dad, was an auror. In case you don't know, that's not a safe business to be in, since for every great witch and wizard, there is another darker counterpart. As you can guess, he didn't fare so well, and I was sent to Beauxbatons. I've only just stopped calling it 'Be-yux Bat-on'. French is a confusing language, since they don't pronounce half the letters they use. Apparently during the middle ages, the royals hated the idea of commoners speaking the same language they did, so they reshaped everything. Being elitist is a vacuous reason to do anything, but you have to hand it to them, they wanted something done and they got it done." "Well, I wanted to get something done. I know it was only my first year there, and I shouldn't have been snooping around. But those animals! Beast or being, entrapment isn't right! I didn't care if it was for a class. The only thing I could possibly see them teaching is capturing a creature to have it be poked and prodded at by kids who didn't know what they were doing was okay. So I tried letting some of them out, with my brother, Quentin. He was surprisingly easy to convince, and I almost feel bad for getting him expelled right along with me, but it isn't the end of the world. I didn't enjoy Beauxbatons whatsoever, as the students, knowing I wasn't fluent in the language as I would only be taught bits and pieces from my Dad and every other day at school, would talk about me whilst I was standing in front of them. As if I was stupide. No matter. We've got Hogwarts ahead of us." Personality Allegro is true to the meaning of her name - "Fast". She always has to be doing something, she always wants that something to be instantaneous, she wants the effect of that thing to be instantaneous. Things are as they are, saying that without sugar-coating, be it rude, is her right. Part of her knows change is gradual, as it must be, otherwise people have no time to adapt and lash out, but when she looks at the world and sees everything that desperately need to be fixed, she'll be glad to have her picture next to "abrupt" or "high-strung" in the dictionary. Reading people's emotions isn't one of her strong suits. In fact, she distrusts emotions wholly, and refuses to make a judgement unless it's factual, but she cannot always tell the difference between the two. She values justice and fairness as it makes everything more efficient and improves the general quality of life. Despite her very strong beliefs, unless you ask for her opinion, you won't hear a word out of her. At first you may see her as shy, but in truth she isn't afraid to speak. She simply knows that unless the truth is asked for, people won't respond well, ergo there wouldn't be a point in speaking anyways. She is naturally pulled towards people and action, though she knows it's safer for her to keep to herself for a variety of reasons. Her blatant pessimism might make you question her enjoyment of having company, however, her lack of faith in the world, and humanity to an extent, doesn't mean she puts herself above others; She's more than happy to agree that she, too, isn't helping anything, though that's moreover a frustration of hers than an acceptance. Due to growing up as the youngest in her household, she has a somewhat sophisticated vocabulary for her age, but, as a result of minor teasing, she tones it down when with other kids. Appearance She is of a very small stature, especially for her age, but her slightly studious demeanor makes up for that. Her hair is dark brown and extremely thick, which is why she doesn't dare to wear it any longer than past her shoulders, as that would make it near impossible to brush. Her eyes are an even darker color, and above that, a tall forehead, already starting to be marked by a worry line. She has a thin, upturned nose, and a square face with freckle free, tan skin. AllyAmbarsan.jpg Relationships Family= Mum Priscilla Hate wouldn't exactly describe the way she feels towards her mother; she's past that. It's moreover a sadness that tries to dress itself up to be of a mature, sophisticated indifference, hence her ceasing to write hate letters, or referring to her a Mum, as she much prefers to see her as 'birthgiver' - end of story. To an extent, Ally recognizing, and is slightly comforted to know that her mother's decision wasn't a result of Ally herself, but of her dad - or moreover, her dad's killer. Dad Quentin Quentin likes to think that he's the one looking out for her, like older brother's are 'supposed to', but she sees it as quite the opposite. In truth, she's relieved not to be a Gryffindor, as much as she likes the idea of brave being a defining characteristic of hers, so she doesn't guilt herself for not checking up on him more often. Erin Ally doesn't bother Erin too often, and Erin doesn't bother her. It seems to be an unspoken agreement of theirs. However, when they do speak, Erin keeps it short, sweet, and to the point - just the way Ally appreciates most. |-| Friends= |-| Peers= |-| Trivia * Ally has failed her muggle English class consecutively for four years, as she always rushes through writing and neglects to use any sort of punctuation. The first and second year she failed, she honestly tried to remember, but after that, she flunked out of pure rebellion. * Her father had her be Quentin's secret pen-pal for half a year prior the... accident, in hopes of minimizing any disdain or rivalry. Both Quentin and Ally were aware they were half-siblings, but believed they would never actually meet. There was a language barrier, which is why Duncan pushed Ally and Quentin's foreign language learning to the point where they could actually talk to each other like people, instead of using basic and overly simplified French sentence starters. She refused to give Quentin her full first name, but caved under his gentle asking upon meeting him. * She despises it when people refer to her with her full first name. She also dislikes her last name being taken from Ian, as she personally dislikes him as a person and shares no blood relation. Category:Characters